


Kizuna

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Bonds are stronger than steel.





	1. Idealism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is imminent.

The darkness covered the seas, as the small boat sifted through, cutting the darkness like it was merely a minor nuisance. The boat wasn't particularly strong, or durable. But it was enough to carry its occupants to their final destination. Right now, they were nothing remarkable, but over time, they would become the strongest force on the seas. 

"Right." a small figure - and one of the two girls on the ship - stood up "This is where we'll part ways. Wish me luck."

"Of course we will!" the others exclaimed "Just come back to us."

With this, she disembarked, stepping ashore. This was the island, she was sure of it. At least according to what she knew. She had done some digging in her own right, and every possibility was accounted for. There was no room for error. There was an innocent life on the line, after all.

With newfound determination, Nami stepped onto the dry land, as the little boat sailed away.

She had the attention of a Yonko to catch.

And she would do it by doing what she did best.

-x-

Whitebeard frowned. While it wasn't as severe as what some folks did, it was still a challenge against him, and as such, it was only natural that he'd retaliate. He was unsure what the motivations of the guilty party were - if they had any - but if he didn't do something, it would invite more people to do the same thing.

However, the person standing in front of him was a frightened child, and the sight of him made them shake.

"My name is Nami." the child looked at him with sad, frightened eyes "I have nowhere to go......I wanted someone I could rely on, and your reputation made you the best candidate."

Whitebeard stared into her eyes, and saw nothing but pure and raw honesty in them. 

"My reputation is exactly like you've heard." he chuckled "Let's go to my ship. We'll discuss the finer details there."

-x-

"Nico Robin." Akainu whispered a name like a curse "Why have you suddenly decided to let yourself be captured?"

"A mistake was made. An innocent life was lost." Robin said gently "For this reason, I must be captured at this juncture."

Akainu shrugged. He was sure there was more than this, but he wasn't about to look the gift horse in the mouth.


	2. The Past and Future Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warlords were supposed to be on side of the Government......however, this particular one was an exception.

The sentries stood before the doors of the archives. There was something in the air that made them afraid.......something - or someone - powerful. 

"You know what they say." a quiet, but firm voice spoke with conviction "If you want things to change, you have to fight dirty sometimes."

Both guards felt something strike the backs of their necks, and then they slumped forward, falling unconscious. The intruder caught them before they could fall, gently placing them on the ground. He proceeded to search their clothes, and found a set of keys, which he immediately pilfered. With those keys in hand, accessing the Archives was an easy task for him.

He re-emerged from the Archives half an hour later, with a stack of papers in his hand. 

So far, so good. Now was the time to start the second phase of his plan.

-x-

Portgas D. Ace loved the sea. Despite being a Devil Fruit user, sea represented opportunity in his eyes. An opportunity to escape his no-good father's shadow.

When the letter arrived, however, everything changed. The letter was from Jinbe, one of the Warlords, who was rumored to have several connections to Whitebeard, one of the Four Emperors of the Sea. The letter was a request for a meeting between the two of them. And Ace wanted to go, despite his better judgment warning him it could be a trap. He was curious regarding what someone like Jinbe wanted with him.

Which led him to his current predicament. He was standing on a small boat. Jinbe was nearby, floating in the middle of the ocean.

"What drove you to arrange this meeting?" Ace had decided to be direct 

"Two things." Jinbe said calmly "One, I've heard quite a bit about you. You remind me of my former Captain, Fisher Tiger. Your heart is in the right place, just like his was. You are also hopelessly naive regarding how the world truly works. That naivete is what killed him, and it is what will kill you too, if you are not careful. For this reason, I have arranged this meeting. I wanted to give you these in person."

And Jinbe pulled the stack of documents he stole from World Government Archives out of his bag, and presented them to Ace.

"These are all the documents that I pilfered from the Government. They contain info about your true heritage, and also Yami Yami no Mi and Magu Magu no Mi, two fruits that trump your own. The current wielder of Magu Magu no Mi is a maniac, so stay away from him. I also suggest you utilize the information in those files just in case you have no choice but to fight against one or both of those. I've written down their weaknesses and the ways you can bypass them in those files." Jinbe explained "I can help you, Ace-san. I can make sure that the world sees you as you, not as just the Pirate King's son. You will be listed as my subordinate while you train, meaning you'll be untouchable until the training finished. Then I will set you free, free to make the World acknowledge you as your own person."

Ace wanted nothing more than to accept, but he had his doubts. He glanced at Jinbe skeptically

"And what about you?" Ace demanded "What do you get in return?"

Jinbe merely grinned at him, but said nothing. A memory flashed in his head.

"Well?" Ace crossed his arms

"Like I said, I see my former Captain in you." Jinbe said "I couldn't save him, but I could save you."

"There is something more to this than just that." Ace looked at him sideways

"So you noticed, eh?" Jinbe's grin widened "Very well, I'll tell you the real reason why I'm doing this. A long time ago, I knew a young boy. He was very much like you, and let nothing and no one stand in his way. He wanted nothing more than to protect those he cared about, even if he himself was to be the sacrifice instead. As long as those he cared about were safe, his own safety meant nothing to him. I want to help you in his memory."

"What happened to him?" Ace asked gently

"He died." Jinbe looked away "He died at the hands of the user of Magu-Magu no Mi Fruit. It was me who was supposed to die on that day, but he paid the price instead. I guess I want to make amends."

"Very well." Ace nodded "I'll take you up on your offer."

And as they walked towards the ship, Jinbe frowned. While what he told Ace wasn't an outright lie, he did leave out a part of the truth.

Like the fact that the young man he told Ace about was Ace himself during the previous timeline.


	3. Perks of the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite its faults, the current system has its perks, such as the fact that those considered Warlord subordinates are untouchable, no matter how dangerous they might be otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Akainu frowned "We are just gonna let him go?"

"He is under the protection of an existing Warlord." Sengoku rubbed his temple "According to the system we ourselves created, this means he is off-limits."

"And there isn't any loophole we could use?" Akainu demanded 

"I am afraid there is none." Sengoku sighed "Jinbe probably knew this, which is why he got to him before we could. I wonder what he gains from this?"

"The same thing we all gain from such a venture." a figure clad in black answered "Repayment."

"Who are you?" Sengoku demanded

Instead of answering, the figure held up a picture for Sengoku to see. The picture depicted a young Marine cadet with blond hair, who was smiling cheerfully at the camera.

"Where did you find that?" Sengoku demanded

"Why, you wound me, Sengoku." the intruder placed a hand over his heart "Why can't I have my father's picture?"

"You shouldn't be here." Sengoku said bluntly "If Doflamingo learns of this......"

"Oh, I am not worried about Doflamingo." the stranger smiled blithely "I don't care about myself either. Like I said, we don't care what happens to ourselves."

"What is your plan, then?" Sengoku's eyes narrowed

"Why, I thought it would be obvious, grandfather. The reason those documents on Akainu's Devil Fruit and the Dark-Dark Fruit, as well as the information on Gold Roger were stolen from the Archives? The reason Nico Robin gave herself up to keep an eye on Akainu? The reason why Jinbe declared Ace-ya his subordinate?" Law shrugged "All of those were done for the same reason. You'll figure out what it is soon enough, I am sure."

-x-

Whitebeard wasn't stupid, nor was he unobservant.

The looks Nami gave Teach when she thought no one was looking were rather telling.

If looks could kill, Teach would have ended up dead thousand times over.

It was rare for someone so young to express such hostility, which naturally worried Whitebeard.

"Why do you dislike Teach?" he asked her when they were alone

"I can't quite put my finger on why exactly." Nami lied "He seems like the type to betray anything and anyone for his own personal gain. He reminds me of Arlong, which might be the whole reason."

Whitebeard hummed thoughtfully

"I see." he said at last "If it'd make you feel better, I'll keep an eye on him, and make sure he cannot hurt you."

"Thank you." Nami said earnestly

The doors opened, and Thatch stepped in, carrying various plates filled with food, which he put on the table.

"Thatch!" Nami exclaimed with glee, tackling the man to the ground and laughing


End file.
